Distant Memories
by Shikonaurum
Summary: -Oneshot, Isaac-Mia, Garet-Jenna- Reflecting on the pranks he pulled long ago, Garet sees Isaac, who's unaware that Mia's awake. Revealing some secrets Isaac would prefer to be hidden, the tables are turned.. For better or for worse.


'Tis the weekend for updating, Fa la la la la, la la, la la… Further more, only five more days until Return of the King comes out in movie theatres! YES!

Because I'm really too lazy to actually tend to the one-chapter to be continued fics that I already have, here's another one-shot! I still have yet to think about what the hell it's going to be…

Garet/Jenna! Why not? I'm doing way too much slash these days, and it's time I've written something... regular. And a bit humorous.

*****

Have a problem? Big monster in your way? People who wish to throttle you in your sleep? Anything like that? Kill it. I sighed, staring up at the sky that was clouded with storm clouds. Killing was becoming a second nature to me. If anything was in my way, draw my sword out and slash, slash, bang, the problem's gone. Damn it, I wish everything was as easy. 

I propped myself up against the tree we were taking shelter under. A storm raged on, and I was thinking the most obvious things. I was getting wet. The tree wasn't providing much shelter. Everyone else other than me was sound asleep. No one was there to talk to me, and there was nothing, not even animals, that kept me company. Now, that really proves how crazy we are to be outside in such a day.

For once, I could truly have some privacy. But for once, I didn't want any privacy. It gave me an odd feeling, watching the other seven group members sleep, while I watched them. They all seemed so fragile in a way, though they all had their weapons within reach. I smiled, gazing at them, my eyes flickering from their dreaming faces to their hands that clutched staffs, packs, and all that. They carried everything that they could use to hit me with right in their hands.

I looked away at the crackling lightning. I used to love it when those summer storms came in Vale. They looked so dangerous. And I could splash in the puddles later, climb up electrocuted trees, and run around with the charred remains of my mother's nightgown, which was hanging outside when the storm came. Mischievous little one, that I was. Of course, I soon grew more serious, and went to more serious and complex things- like running around with my mother's charred underwear on my head. But really, after the boulder from Sol Sanctum fell, I _hated_ storms. I thought it claimed Felix's life. It claimed Isaac's dad's, and Jenna's parents lives. It made me almost feel guilty that my parents weren't dead. Hell of a thing to feel guilty about. Maybe I should have pushed my little sister into the river that day, so I wouldn't feel that bad later about still having my whole family alive.

My attempts of lighting a fire were futile, even under the shelter of a tree. Now, I could have woken Jenna up from her beauty sleep, told her that I 'borrowed' a few djinn and lost them, and then we could have a pleasant fire going. Then again, it could turn into a bush fire. At least we'd be warm. Maybe I could run around with a few burnt clothes again.

Jenna. Ah, yes. I remember the good times in Vale when I ran around with _her_ charred nightgown as a cape- sometimes it wasn't even charred. Of course, she'd chase me around Vale as everyone start watching and laughing, until it became an official pastime. "Hey, look honey, the game is on again! Caped-Garet vs. Mad-Jenna!" But she seemed so sad afterwards, after the storm. She wouldn't talk much anymore, and her eyes gave off a desperate, pleading look. I didn't want to know what she was yearning for.

Isaac stirred a little, waking up. I grinned, looking at his appearance. I didn't get a chance to singe his hair to see how fast his reaction time was, but Isaac looked like a living dead. "What are you thinking about?" He asked tiredly, his hair falling into his eyes. "The way you're grinning, I'm hoping that you haven't put a frog in my bed or anything."

"No, I'm too mature for that." I responded, grinning still. "Besides," I said, gaining all my regal composure, "a hero should be modest, easy-to-get along with, and, well, heroic."

"That automatically counts you out." Isaac muttered, struggling to sit up. "Why are you still awake?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt like staying up, I guess. Besides, you know how much I can't bear the water." Shuddering, I arched my eyebrows. "Why are you still up?"

"I had this really interesting dream…" Isaac said slowly, glancing down at a certain female Mercury Adept who lay down right beside him. "Mia was in it." I rolled my eyes, wondering what it could be this time. I had seen Isaac daydream about her before, attempting some horrible poetry and drawings.

"If you tried to draw her in your dreams, I do hope it doesn't look like a rabid chicken." I drawled. The last time I saw one of sketches, it sure looked like a chicken that needed to be sent to an asylum. I should never ask Isaac to draw anything for me.

I noticed that Mia turned, in a position that could only be to listen to our conversation better. Grinning, I continued to belittle Isaac's attempts at heartsick love. "And of course, who can forget about the time that you started writing actual poetry? I never knew why you were so jittery when your dear blue-haired girl came close to you. You always had that pen and pad of paper with you at that time. And of course, when Mia came close, you stashed the paper away. When anyone came close, that's what you did. I can see the pad now- torn, dirty, and pen marks all over it." Isaac glared at me. He hadn't noticed that Mia seemed to be awake, and that she was smiling. I made a mental note to try digging the pad out of his pack, to show it to Mia. My, wouldn't she be surprised. Even more surprised than the time my 'surprise' dinner turned up… still alive, you could say.

"Ode to the Mercury Adept…" I said quite loudly. "Before I start reciting what I remember, will you kindly tell me what you meant by Mercury Adept? Just a certain type of one, I'm guessing. Of course, you couldn't be in love with… Alex, could you?" I teased.

"You can shut up now." Isaac growled. His face was flushed with red, from embarrassment. Any redder and he's look like a balloon that's wearing clothes. 

"The fairest girl I've ever seen…" I recited. "Say, you could say that Alex looks like a girl, hmm? Are you sure you aren't crazy for _him_?" I chuckled in amusement. 

"Whose hair is blue- not brown or green." I smiled, as Isaac fumed. "Say, where did you ever come up with a green haired girl?

"How lovely she stands, Her face pale as sand… Note to you, Isaac. Sand isn't always white." I dashed off, in case Isaac made an intention to throttle me, which he certainly looked like doing. Staring up at the sky, I felt the rain receding. Good. I hate the rain. Coming back, I yelled the last verse I could remember. "The fairest maiden in the land!" At that, as breathless as I was, I heard a giggle emerging from Mia. Isaac turned pale, glancing at me, looking down at Mia who was staring at him with wonder in her big blue eyes. 

"Why you…" Isaac glared at me. He stared beyond me, thinking of something, or noting an occurrence. "And of course, I'm not the only one with faults." He said, his voice steaming. "Are you and Jenna going on with something? I mean, stealing someone's wardrobe and setting fire to it so you could see a certain person naked is pretty harsh. Not to mention, you burned the inn that Jenna was staying at down in your attempt?" Isaac grinned at me wickedly. I paled, wondering how he knew. People just blamed that on a freak accident, and apparently I wasn't the only one who knew the truth. "And of course, while we were on the road without Jenna, you were _constantly_ talking about her. How much you regretted the tricks you played on her, how much you worried about her… And of course, once or twice, if she was harmed you'd never forgive yourself because you thought it was _your_ fault."

I didn't even bother to ask about how he knew this.

"Then, in your sleep, you constantly mumbled about Jenna and hugged a pillow. God, I don't want to know what was going on there. When you woke up, I found you with the pillow hugged so tightly that I couldn't get it back to its original shape." Isaac continued happily. He was really out for revenge…

"Well, at least I don't go drawing pictures of chickens and pretending that it's your lover. I've heard your hopeless daydreams. Hell, I've heard you once pondering about what to name your children, for god's sake…"

"Garet?" I jumped, startled. That was Jenna's voice behind me. Everyone seemed to be awake now, now that the rain was seceding. Felix stirred, a wicked gleam in his eyes, showing that he knew a lot more about our love lives than he led us to believe. Great. I just added more to his stash of gossip. Sheba, Picard, and Ivan all hung back, watching amusedly. 

"Yeah?" I struggled to keep my voice even. I turned to face her, and to my relief, she was smiling. Though, with Jenna's fiery temper, you couldn't trust her facial expression on anything. "Listen, I can explain…" The drizzling rain was pouring down my face. I shook it away, wondering if that made me look like I was crying or not.

"You don't need to." Jenna smiled, walking off, out of the so-called shelter of the tree. I ran after her.

Jenna almost cringed as I put my hand on her shoulder. I stared at her worriedly. Rain was dripping all over us now. "Is something wrong, Jenna?"

Jenna closed her eyes, looking far away. "It's nothing. It's just that… in storms, whenever someone comes to touch me again, even if I know my parents are alive… I'm always afraid. I'm thinking that someone will tap me on the shoulder, then tell me that someone I know and love is dead… I hate the rain, Garet."

"That makes two of us." I said slowly, slinging my arm around her shoulders. Jenna smiled at me gratefully. 

"That was sweet of you, Garet. What you did." I didn't respond to such a comment. I couldn't. I smiled, wondering if Isaac and Mia were faring as well.

******

*glances at fic* Crappy, I know… Though at least one reviewer is going to say they don't find it crappy at all, and don't know why I do. Tut, tut. Well, please, do review. Flames are accepted. Please review, and make my day!

~Mayara


End file.
